


liquid confidence

by sundazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundazed/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: 1: tipsy minhyun tries asking seongwoo out.2: seongwoo tries to figure sober minhyun out.





	1. liquid confidence

“Maybe you should think this over.”

Jaehwan’s grip on his arm tightens, obviously worried that his friend might end up doing something he’ll regret in the morning. But whatever that regretful thing may be, Minhyun’s mind keeps telling him, _It’s now or never, Hwang. Just go._

“You said it yourself,” Minhyun reminds the entire table, where Daniel, Jisung, and Sungwoon are also seated. “It’s the year of saying yes to everything. And this is me,” he points to himself, “saying yes to everything. Or something, at least.”

“I know we did,” Jisung nods, and Minhyun sees Jaehwan in his periphery down another shot with his free hand. “But you’re smashed. And he’s surrounded by his friends.”

“We just don’t want you to embarrass yourself, hyung.” Daniel says finally.

Jaehwan squeezes his arm, “You know what alcohol does to you.”

Minhyun sighs. Maybe they’re right. It hasn’t been long—forty five minutes and two vodka shots ago, to be exact—since he’s announced that this is the new Minhyun sitting in front of them, with new rules and a newfound confidence. But he can’t deny that the minute he saw Seongwoo walk across the bar, his legs, even though he was sitting down, felt like a Jenga tower on the brink of collapsing. No big change happens overnight, or in under an hour, anyway.

  
“I think you should do it.”

  
All eyes are on Sungwoon now. He shrugs, “Go for it. He’s here. You’re here. It’s fate.”

”Or it’s just a Friday and everyone’s out to have fun,” Jisung interjects.

Jaehwan laughs, removing his hand from Minhyun’s arm to air slap some sense into Sungwoon. “You know he doesn’t believe in those kind of things.”

But as it turns out, one voice of encouragement’s all Minhyun needs to rebuild the liquid confidence he’d spent all night stacking. “Maybe I do now,” Minhyun takes one final swig of his cocktail that’s become watered down by ice but he feels it slice his throat anyway.

“Are you really su—“

He dodges Jaehwan and Daniel, and before he knew it, his long strides have taken him to the other side of the room—to Seongwoo, who’s now only a few inches from him. Seongwoo has his back turned on Minhyun, so he doesn’t notice him while he hovers and contemplates on what to actually say.

_Shit. Maybe he really should have thought this through first._

Before he could even send out a distress signal to his base camp on the other side and retreat at the last minute, one of Seongwoo’s friends points Minhyun out to him. With one swift move, Seongwoo turns around, visibly confused. But the moment he stands up, eye level to him, Minhyun thinks,

_Shit, you’re beautiful._

 

 

And then Seongwu laughs and the entire table follows suit.

“That’s an odd way to introduce yourself. But thanks,” Seongwu rubs the nape of his neck and gives him a once over. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Minhyun has heard a lot about vodka. One of them is that it _does_ unapologetically give your mouth a mind of its own.

 _It really does_ , Minhyun affirms.

“I’m sorry, what?” Seongwoo leans closer, turning his ear to the direction of Minhyun’s mouth.

  
Fuck you, vodka.

  
Minhyun leans in, “I said, uh”—Seongwoo’s so incredibly close he feels the warmth of his breath rebound to his face—“I’m Minhyun.” He thinks he’s done, but his mouth seems to think otherwise.

 

“Are you single?”

 

“Oh,” Seongwoo laughs again and returns to face him, before holding out his hand. “Seongwoo. And yeah, I am.”

“I-I know,” Minhyun sputters. He needs another drink even if all it does is betray him. “I mean, I know your name. I didn’t,” Minhyun hears Sungwoon shout _fighting!_ In the background, “uh, didn’t know that you’re single. We’re, uh, in the same Psych class.”

“Oh, really?” Seongwoo’s brows shoot up, and his face lights up. Minhyun feels something bubble in his stomach, and he thinks it’s not just because of the alcohol.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry. It’s a big class and I’m actually just mostly asleep,” Seongwoo chuckles before looking around. He picks up his drink and leads Minhyun to the end of their table, by the wall. When they’re out of earshot from his friends, Seongwoo admits, “Actually, I’ve seen you around a lot. You’re the new pitcher for baseball team, right?”

The bubbling in Minhyun’s stomach erupts. He almost topples over. “Are you okay?” Seongwoo’s fingers dig into Minhyun’s sleeves, helping him regain his balance.

“Just a little woozy,” Minhyun admits. “I can’t really handle alcohol well,” Minhyun remembers that vodka also makes you a little more honest than you want to be. “But I’m okay, yeah, and uh, I am.”

When Seongwoo frowns, Minhyun continues, “The new pitcher.”

“Oh, yeah,” Seongwoo nods before releasing Minhyun. _Whyyyy don’t let me gooooo_ , Minhyun whines in his mind. For real this time, thankfully. “I haven’t been to a game since the new season started but I heard you’re really good.”

“Ah, really?” Minhyun giggles. He _giggles_. “You—uh.”

Seongwoo smiles into his glass; the drink’s blue, like the one Minhyun’s been nursing all night. Minhyun concludes Seongwoo’s amused by his combined nervousness and drunkenness.

“I?” Seongwu prods.

“Y-You,” he tries to continue but it hitches in his throat again. _When will the goddamn giggles stop_. He can almost hear Jaehwan laughing at his foolishness (he finds out later on that he indeed was). Minhyun takes a deep breath and tries to compose himself. He goofily presses his lips together which earns another laugh from Seongwoo.

“You,” Minhyun points at Seongwoo’s chest, “youshouldwatchmepracticesometime.”

Seongwoo makes a face that Minhyun can’t read.

 _Shit_. Maybe that was a little too forward, even for Minhyun 2.0. He clears his throat. “I mean—“

But something finally registers in Seongwoo and his mouth forms into an exaggerated oh. Seongwoo smiles, his teeth showing, and Minhyun swears he hasn’t seen diamonds sparkle that bright.

“I’d be honored.”

 

_Thank you, vodka._

 

Seongwoo giggles—he _giggles!_ —at Minhyun, “My name’s not vodka, but no problem, I guess?”

Minhyun covers his mouth with his hand, his eyes turning into crescents. They stand there laughing for a while, before proceeding to make small talk (“He’s balding, I tell you.” “Could say the same for you...” “Wow.” “I’m joking!!!”) as they watch their friends make fools of themselves.

Five, seven songs (Minhyun’s not sure) later, Sungwoon joins them. To Seongwoo, he says, “Hi, I’m Sungwoon,” Seongwoo waves at him.  
“I’m sorry but I have to take my friend away. Our ride’s here and I promised his mom I’d get him home before bedtime.”

This earns Sungwoon a slap on the shoulder from Minhyun. He explains, “By mom, he means coach. We”—he looks at Seongwoo—“have training tomorrow afternoon.”

Seongwoo nods, “Oh, I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” He smiles a sparkly— _sparkly_ —smile again.

“Y-Yes,” Minhyun stammers out. “Only if you’re free.”

“I can make time.”

Seongwoo winks at him. _Holy shit_. Minhyun makes a mental note to thank Sungwoon (and vodka again) later.

“Neat,” Minhyun smiles back. “Uh, I—I meant to say nice and then I started saying great.”

Another laugh from Seongwoo, “Neat.”

Minhyun gives him one final smile, before following Sungwoon who’s already halfway out.

“Minhyun!”

He turns around.

“You _are_ single, right?”

“Very.”

 

But Minhyun hopes he won’t be for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Seongwoo’s taste buds dance as he let the caramel liquid take over his mouth. He puts down his giant white cup and starts lightly drumming his fingers on his desk as people start flooding into their large lecture hall.

Psychology 101.

Intrigued by the promise of unravelling how the mind works (or just trying to get into people’s minds), Seongwoo took the class on a whim. Little did he know, however, that the class would turn into an hour and a half of him wishing he were tucked in his dorm room bed instead of listening to his professor talk endlessly about theories on human nature.

On most days, he’d just let himself doze off even before their professor could start going off about the discovery of one’s self. But today, he ordered the largest cup of coffee he could buy to get him buzzing and has his eyes plastered on the huge double doors upfront, only managing a wave to his seatmates’ unending drove of _hellos_ and _good mornings_ , as he waits for a certain person to enter.

 

And there he is.

 

When he told him he didn’t know Minhyun was in the same class as he’s in, he was being honest. He also wasn’t lying when all he did in class was sleep. But finally seeing Minhyun now, in this class, he knows he’s not going to be able to _not_ see him anymore. It’s like one of those things that once it’s pointed out to you, it’s suddenly all your eyes can see. It doesn’t help that he’s also _so_ tall.

Admittedly, he’s always found the guy good-looking. _Attractive_ , even. He’s seen him around campus. But with Seongwoo in the liberal arts department, and Minhyun being more athletically-inclined, they never really had the chance to meet—their orbits had always co-existed, always passing by each other in the hallways or at parties, but never really intersected.

So when Minhyun came up to him, tipsy confession and all, he can’t deny that it excited him. In the moment, he didn’t really think much of it, but _boy_ , was he in for a surprise.

Because all weekend, all he could think about was his encounter with Minhyun. He’d promised he would watch them practice the next day, but an emergency came up in the form of his best friend’s broken heart, and he’s always been a firm believer of choosing friends over potential boyfriends, so he just couldn’t make it. But upon realizing that both of them had forgotten to exchange phone numbers, he’s been uncharacteristically jittery. He waited for Monday to come like a kid waiting to open his gifts on Christmas morning.

So the moment he sees him, he swears he feels the coffee swarm into his veins.

He’s wearing a white turtleneck underneath a beige overcoat. His hair, in contrast to the disheveled mess it was when they met (which Seongwoo thinks looked good on him still), is lazily styled down, his brunette bangs resting just above his eyes. And sitting atop his high nose bridge are round golden specs. And _boy_ , he fucking looks good in it. The whole ensemble just makes him look like he’s just on a league of his own.

  
Then Minhyun sees him, too.

 

_Shit. Why are his hands suddenly so clammy?_

 

(His hands never get clammy.)

  
Intoxicated or not, he realizes that Minhyun’s wearing the same blank look he’d given him when they first met eye-to-eye. But he’s frozen by the door, not really caring that he’s virtually blocking half the walkway. The people push past him, and he bows his head in apology when he finally comes to his senses.

To end his own torture, Seongwoo waves him over to the empty seat beside him.

  
Maybe Minhyun _was_ too buzzed to remember their conversation. Or maybe he’s _pretending_ not to remember. But why would he?

  
Minhyun looks at him skeptically and walks over slowly, cautiously taking each step as he climbs the stairs to where Seongwoo is seated in the middle of the class. Seongwoo beams at him when he slinks back into his seat, but a tight-lipped smile is all he gets in return.

 

Oh, _fuck_. He hates him.

 

But Seongwoo isn’t one to back down, so when Minhyun’s finally settled in his seat, he turns to him, “Hey, it’s me - vodka.”

Minhyun loosens a bit at that, but he doesn’t face him. “H-hi.”

“Are you really this—“ Seongwoo searches for the right word. “—quiet when sober?” _Was that the right word?_

He lets out a nervous laugh, and that’s enough of a first step for Seongwoo. “Just not fully awake yet, I guess.”

Seongwoo offers him the extra cookie he bought when he got his morning coffee, “It’s nice to see you here, finally.”

Minhyun declines the cookie, but throws him a quick _you too_ before his eyes get drawn by the figure in front of the hall. Their professor greets them and quickly begins their lecture on, Seongwoo reads the first slide written in big, bold letters: free will.

For once, Seongwoo doesn’t have the urge to fall asleep as soon as Mr. Kwon opens his mouth. But he doesn’t pay much attention to what he’s saying either. Instead, he finds himself constantly eyeing Minhyun and finding a way to talk to him somehow.

He tries to engage him by throwing a jab at their middle-aged professor’s receding hairline, an allusion to the joke they shared when they first met, but Minhyun all but smiles forcibly and averts his gaze as he continues to jot away in his notebook.

He’s not quite sure why, but he’s definitely bothered that Minhyun isn’t showing as much interest in him as he did on Friday.

Seongwoo’s a good people person. People _like_ him. Even toddlers (at least all his little cousins) and old people adore him. He just knows how to talk to them. He knows how to make people _laugh_ till they’re desperately crying for dear life. Jihoon, his heartbroken best friend, calls him conniving; he calls himself charming. And more often than not, he really is sincere in his intentions. He hates sneaky people the most, so he tries his best to use his endless charms for good.

 

So he tries again.

 

He quickly writes down a note, sloppy handwriting and all, and sneakily passes it on to Minhyun.

  
_I’m sorry about missing your practice. Something came up. Let me make it up to you. :)_

  
Minhyun stares blankly at the note before quickly scribbling down a reply. He doesn’t even spare Seongwu a glance.

  
_It’s okay, Seongwoo. You don’t really have to._

 

Seongwoo can’t help but frown. _Is he playing hard to get now?_ But he decides to just let him be seeing as he’s just probably afraid they’d get caught. So he waits until after Mr. Kwon has given them the new topic for their next paper and officially dismisses the class.

  
As Minhyun begins to gather his things, Seongwoo tries to speak up again, “Do you have class right after this one?” He offers him a grin, but Minhyun doesn’t look up from the bag he’s stuffing with his notebook and pen.

He smiles politely, “Uh, nope.”

“Baseball practice, maybe?”

“Not this early, no.” Minhyun continues shaking his head.

“Homework you have to catch up on? An exam to study for?” Again, Minhyun shakes his head _no_.

“Great!” Seongwoo stands up earnestly. Clueless, Minhyun looks up at him.

  
“Want to go for coffee?”

  
Minhyun stands up and looks at him like he’d just asked him to jump off a plane for him. Then his eyes land on the large empty coffee cup on Seongwoo’s desk. He explains, “Ah, it’s okay, I had to bang out a five-page paper last night. I could really use another coffee.”

But he still doesn’t say anything and only adjusts the strap of his bag. Seongwoo urges, “I know a place just outside campus. Great coffee and excellent service.” He looks at his watch that says it’s only 9:47. “I’m pretty sure it’s deserted right now, too.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Minhyun finally breathes out. “I don’t really - hmm - don’t really drink coffee.”

“They make amazing milkshakes too!”

“Uh, I-I’m lactose-intolerant.”

“Ice cream? Surely, you can’t turn down ice cream.”

Minhyun opens and closes his mouth, but doesn’t speak. Slowly, he starts, “Ice cream has milk.” He spits out the next few words carefully, like he’s explaining to a kid, “Milk... is dairy, which...is... you know.”

  
Seongwoo fights the urge to punch himself in the face. Get your shit together, dumbass.

  
“Oh, right. I knew that,” Seongwoo scrunches his eyebrows and points his finger to no one and nothing in particular. But he’s not giving up just yet. “Tteokbokki? Please. Let me make it up to you.”

  
Then as if on cue, Minhyun’s phone starts ringing in his pocket. He lets out an obvious sigh ( _of relief?_ ) before excusing himself and fishing his phone out of his pocket.

  
Seongwoo waits for him, rocking on his heels back and forth. He picks up his empty cup and realizes he still has the cookie from earlier. He tucks it in his pocket.

By the time Minhyun’s finished with the call, they’re the only ones left in the lecture hall.

“Uh, that was Sungwoon-hyung,” Minhyun fidgets with his phone. _Ah_ , Seongwoo nods. He remembers him. “He needs my help with something. So I....I have to say no.”

  
Seongwoo sighs in defeat. “I think I don’t like Sungwoon-ssi. He’s always cutting our conversations short,” he jokes. “Next time, then?”

Minhyun smiles—a genuine one, Seongwoo feels. “Sure,” he nods. He removes his glasses and Seongwu barely has the time to take the image in before he says, “I’ll go ahead.”

  
He’s only a few steps away from the door when Seongwoo realizes something.

  
“Minhyun!”

  
He turns around.

  
“Can I get your number?”

 

 

Minhyun blinks a few times before he registers the question Seongwoo just asked him. He cocks his head to the side and furrows his brows in thought.

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 _Harsh, but blunt_. “No?”

 

  
Then Minhyun suddenly bursts out laughing. The sound ripples in the otherwise empty room and all Seongwu could do is stand there incredulously.

  
“I’m kidding,” Minhyun titters. “I just wanted to assert my free will. But my free will actually really wants to give it to you.“

 

It takes a moment for Seongwoo to catch on, but when he does, he lets out a relieved laugh.

 

_This sly little fox._

 

Minhyun smiles fondly without a doubt. Without a doubt, Seongwoo does the same.

 

He starts walking over to him. “I guess you probably have to explain that to me, too. I just spent the entire lecture trying to figure _you_ out, you know that?”

  
If Seongwoo squints, he can actually see Minhyun’s cheeks slowly get dusted crimson.

  
He’s sure his ears are becoming just as red.

  
“Oh, su-sure. No problem,” Minhyun avoids his gaze. To the floor, he says, “Uh, tomorrow night sound good to you?”

 

Seongwoo tucks his hands into his pockets ( _oh, hello cookie_ ), and says, “That sounds perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minhyun’s just painfully shy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update in this universe for o/h week! <3

If Minhyun had remembered how long of a walk it was from his apartment to the diner, he would have suggested another place closer. But he’s already halfway there, the morning sun’s gently beaming at him, and the wind just playfully kisses his skin. If not for his slightly throbbing head, it would have been an ideal day in his books, no doubt.

 _A perfect beach day_ , he thinks, and he suddenly misses home. He tucks his hands into his pockets and walks on ahead with an almost-smile on his face and springs attached to the soles of his feet.

“Minhyun!” He hears someone shout from behind just as he’s about to turn a corner. When he looks back, he sees a panting Seongwu cycling towards him. Seongwu stops in front of him and slightly struggles to take off his helmet. He rides a bike and wears a helmet. _Cute_.

“Hi,” Minhyun only realizes he’s eyeing (and smiling at) Seongwu ’s helmet when the other laughs and pats the top of the headgear. “Safety first, right?”

A smile quickly tugging on his lips, Minhyun nods, “Agreed.” He gestures at Seongwu’s bike with both hands, genuinely amused by the sight. “I didn’t know you ride a bike.”

“My sister just bought it for me. She says it’s an easier way to get around and that I need the exercise,” Seongwu removes his hands from the handles, lazily straddles the bike, and almost topples over. His long legs and Minhyun’s quick grab easily help him regain his balance. “Whoops,” Seongwu snorts. “Anyway, I was hesitant at first, but I figured she’s right. I gotta get into shape. You’re a baseball player after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, I gotta keep up with you somehow,” Seongwu hums. “I’m going to look like a skinny loser next to you.”

 _You look hot as it is_ , Minhyun wanted to say.

But he settles with, “Don’t say that. Aside from your addiction to coffee, I think you’re pretty healthy. You look - good as it is.”

“Heh,” Seongwu looks to the ground, a tint of rose coloring his ears. Minhyun feels his cheeks burn.

Stepping out of the way of a pack of teenagers passing by, Minhyun clears his throat, “So, uh, is this your trusty steed?”

Seongwu narrows his eyes at him, his lips simultaneously forming into a smirk, “Disappointed I didn’t sweep you off your feet bridal-style so we can ride my horse into the sunset?”

“Seongwu,” Minhyun lifts his wrist and trains his eyes to his watch. “It’s 10AM.”

“So you _are_ disappointed,” Seongwu leans back and Minhyun absentmindedly tries to reach for his arm again, worried he’d lose balance. Seongwu doesn’t, and continues, “Forgive me. I can’t promise a horse next time, but I can squeeze you in my busy, _busy_ schedule next Friday for an afternoon rendezvous along Han River.”

The idea excites the butterflies in Minhyun’s stomach expectedly, but he keeps them down and forlornly kicks at the pavement. “What a bummer. I already have a date scheduled that day.”

“B-but,” Seongwu stutters. “Sunset rendezvous with me. We’ll rent a bike for you. I’ll get ice cream, I’ll buy Greek yogurt for you,” he says with a pout. Sound inviting?” 

“Wow, you already have an entire date planned in your head, huh?”

Seongwu shrugs, his sparkly smile spreading across his face, “I actually have lots of time in my hands”—he shows him his palms before balling them into fists and offering them to Minhyun—“I can give them all to you if you want.”

Then the butterflies migrate from Minhyun’s stomach to his veins. Averting his gaze, he laughs and opens his own palms to accept. “I’d love to give you all my free time, too, but baseball is my wife and she wouldn’t be too happy if she finds out I’m cheating on her with you.”

Seongwu laughs heartily, earning a grimace from two old women in front of the tailoring shop a few doors over, “You’re so dramatic. You could’ve just said you have practice.”

The best part about talking to Seongwu, Minhyun realizes after hanging out a few times, is the easy way the words flow between them. The trouble with talking to Seongwu, especially in public, is he always has the urge to just kiss him square in the mouth. The urge is strong today.

“I’m free Saturday, though,” Minhyun offers. “I can be yours the entire day.”

“Just one day?” Seongwu tilts his head, but before Minhyun can even counter him, he adds, “Can’t wait.”

Minhyun struggles to keep the butterflies from going wild—why do they keep multiplying?—but before it completely takes him over, Seongwu swings his head to the direction of the seat on the back of his bike, and says, “Hop on.”

“Hold on tight,” he instructs when Minhyun’s finally seated. Minhyun immediately grabs the edge of his seat, the tiny space of what’s left of it at least, and they wobble. Seongwu laughs, “My waist, silly,” before taking Minhyun’s arms and wrapping it around his middle.

“Shall we?”

Minhyun wraps his arms tight around Seongwu, and declares, “Ready when you are.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot I wrote this over the weekend zjhssj it’s short but I hope you enjoyed it still! <3 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! happy day 3, cult! 
> 
> p.s. they’re not together yet but they’re getting there, u know what i mean???

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading that mess!!!!!


End file.
